


The Doctor had always wondered about Boeshane.

by WorldsJunk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, zoom into my Gallifrey Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had always wondered about Boeshane. He wondered about The Boeshane Peninsula and Jack Harkness before he ever became Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor had always wondered about Boeshane.

**Author's Note:**

> this could also be read as Eleven I guess

The Doctor had always wondered about Boeshane. He wondered about The Boeshane Peninsula and Jack Harkness before he ever became Jack Harkness.

It had been destroyed; it had burned into a biohazard barren system within the first half of the first great Time War. He knew that much, there had been a big debate back in Gallifrey... mostly his fault. It had been a decisive point, he remembered, he had wanted to know why so many people had had to suffer so. It had been the first time he had challenged the non interference law openly and presented a formal complain to the council. He had wanted to stop it. He had wanted to change it. Things had changed for him instead, afterwards. 

He had never visited. There are things The Doctor can not do and things The Doctor _can not_ do. 

He had always wanted to know how it was. The Boeshane Peninsula. It was important. He could read about it, of course, see pictures, watch the holographic records. But those things are mementos, and The Doctor doesn’t do mementos because, well, he has no need for souvenirs, does he? Why visit Elvis’ grave when he can just go and meet him? 

The Doctor doesn’t do graveyards, either.

He knows he could always ask Jack, but he knows he could never ask Jack.

He wonders if Jack remembers Boeshane, truly remembers it. Jack is _old_. Tree times older than him at least. He wonders if he will ever forget Gallifrey. He wonders if he’ll live long enough to forget it and he is careful not to wonder if he wants to. He wonders if Jack remembers the exact shade of the sky. He wonders if Jack remembers his father. He wonders if Jack remembers his sit on the table, or the smell of the grass, or his favourite place to think. He wonders if Jack remembers his best friend or the colour of his mother’s eyes or his favourite holiday. He wonders if Jack remembers his first kiss. The Doctor does, he remembers all of it, every single thing. It’s all tattooed, an epitaph between his hearts scalded there during a timeless war that haunts him, a war that’s with him at all times because he is it. 

The Doctor wonders if Jack remembers what it felt like to be innocent and unblemished and _young_ ; untouched by misery and defeat, loneliness and death. He wonders if Jack remembers what it was like to be ignorant of the fact that everything you love, will perish.

He wishes Jack does. Because he doesn’t.


End file.
